It's Just the Beginning
by piicaros
Summary: Just a little one-shot on what I believe Ariel was probably thinking when Morgana first showed up in Little Mermaid 2.


**This takes place the night after the whole fiasco with Morgana has happened. I don't own the Little Mermaid or its characters.**

* * *

><p><em>"Melody can't know about merpeople or Atlantica...or even you, daddy."<em>

The line had broken Ariel's heart more than she was willing to say. It tore her apart even more when she had to hand back the golden locket that was given to her daughter just this morning minutes before everything fell apart.

After Morgana had escaped, Ariel had retired with Melody back to their place. She had watched Melody play and coo over her shiny necklace, the whole time in her arms. She was afraid if she just set her down for a moment in her crib or anywhere else, Morgana would appear and snatch her right out of her grasp again. She couldn't afford that. She couldn't go through that again. Those few moments Ariel had lost her daughter to that witch as horrible as Ursula were the scariest moment of her entire life. Not the time Ursula had almost killed her or almost killed Eric. When she was stuck as whatever it was that Ursula kept her prisoners as was nothing. That one moment, those few minutes that Melody was vulnerable and in the claws of Ursula and the shark...

That was the scariest thing she'd ever experienced.

Luckily Eric was quicker than she was because she had nothing else after cutting the ropes with his sword. It was their team effort that had saved their daughter, even if it shouldn't have happened.

She had stolen one last glance behind her as she and Eric mounted the stairs that led away from the ocean and closer to the world of humans. It was the last look she had gotten of her father and, as luck would have it, he had just gone under the sea with Flounder on his tail. Her bottom lip trembled in the slightest and it took her all her willpower to keep herself together. At least in front of Melody.

It was now well past midnight.

Melody was asleep peacefully in her crib, her breathing even and her face so peaceful it almost made Ariel forget all things wrong. _Almost_.

"Ariel,"

A voice at the door made Ariel whip her head towards it. She sat in the rocking chair nearest to her child, the one she had spent many nights rubbing her pregnant stomach before the child had even come into the world.

"Ariel, darling, come to bed." It was Eric. He sounded just as exhausted as she felt. His fancy attire from earlier was still on him, seeming as if he hadn't bothered to change. But she couldn't comment; her dress was still on as well. The only things that differed now was that her hair was down and her heels were missing, leaving her with frizzy strands and bare feet on the marble floor.

She shook her head. "I can't,"

"Darling-"

"I just can't, Eric. What if something happens and we don't get here in time? Or worse, what if we don't hear anything and don't wake and in the morning she's gone?" Ariel moved her gaze back to her daughter, her arms wrapping themselves around her as if she were cold.

Eric moved. She heard his footsteps cross the room to where she was, stop in front of her, and kneel before her. His eyes locked on hers and she couldn't help but return his gaze. He raised his hand, brushing the back of it against her cheek before pressing his palm against her skin.

Ariel sighed silently, leaning her face into his touch, her eyes half-closing.

"I know how you feel," he whispered gently. "I do. I was there too, I was just as scared as you. God, who am I kidding? I was terrified, not scared. I still am. But she's safe - we're safe - here. We're on land, she's out there. She can't get us."

Ariel looked away, focusing her gaze off to the side and fixing it on the floor. She was dying to believe him, she _needed_ to believe him. It was possibly the only way she was going to get through this. But how could she? Not long ago, Ursula had gotten to her, almost killed Eric and herself, not mention almost gotten rid of her father. She thought it was over, nothing else would happen because that had been enough danger for one lifetime. Then Morgana decided to show herself and, not only did she present a threat, she had threatened her daughter.

"Ariel," Eric's voice brought her out of her thoughts. His tone was so gentle she had to look up at his face again.

He removed his hand from her cheek and took both her hands in his own, the warmth of his skin spreading to her as well.

"I promise."

Her bottom lip trembled and she blinked at the tears that were slowly blinding her vision. Ariel leaned forward, wrapping her arms tightly around him before burying her face in his neck. He smelled like he always did: clean with the hint of the sea from sailing out there and safe. Everything about him just made her feel safe, no matter what was going on. He was her rock, he always had been. But she knew.

She knew this was just the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>I had this idea in my head while watching Little Mermaid 2. I also figured this could help me with my inspiration to continue my other Little Mermaid story. So yeah, feel free to review. :D<strong>


End file.
